The Second Visitor Anticipation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Sheldon's enjoying his game of Mystic Warlords of Ka-a with his friends while in the hospital, but he has another visitor that he's looking forward to seeing, too. Set right after the end of The Engagement Reaction. Slight allusion to The Launch Acceleration.


**I wrote this as a drabble for a Livejournal challenge about a year ago, and decided to dig it up and add a bit more to it so I could publish it as a one-shot. This is set right where The Engagement Reaction ends.**

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

Sheldon was about to play his Carrot of Power alongside his Enchanted Bunny when a thought struck him. Sitting up in the hospital bed, he turned to face his roommate. "Leonard, do you know what time it is?"

Leonard looked down at the biohazard-suit he wore and then raised his head to narrow his eyes at the theoretical physicist. "Do you honestly think I can check my watch wearing this?"

"Not unless you wanted to risk infecting yourself with a possibly fatal disease," Sheldon replied. He gave the experimental physicist a friendly smile. "A kind gesture I would very much appreciate," he hinted.

When the frown didn't disappear from his roommate's face, Sheldon sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll just rely on estimation to determine the time. By my guess, it's nearly four." He looked around at Leonard, Howard, and Raj. "So, get out."

"Why? Visiting hours don't end until five," Leonard pointed out.

Sheldon waved a hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter; get out."

"Come on, dude, we're neck and neck here!" said Raj enthusiastically. It was true, the game had reached an interesting point, with Howard and Raj matching almost every move Leonard and Sheldon threw at them. If he hadn't already calculated that he and Leonard were going to come out the victors, then it would have been a real nail biter. And while he always found a great enjoyment in parading his success and victories around to others – it was always good for people to be humbled once and a while – if he was right in assuming that it was almost four o'clock, then he'd have to abandon his victory and hurry his friends along. Some things were more important than winning at _Mystic Warlords of Ka-a_.

"Forget about the game," Howard interrupted. He looked suspiciously at the theoretical physicist. "Why do you _really_ want us to leave?" The engineer suddenly began whipping his head from side to side, looking around the hospital room, as though he expected something to materialize out of thin air. "Is there like a sexy nurse coming to check on you at four or something?"

Sheldon frowned, utterly perplexed. A sexy nurse? Why on earth would he care about a sexy nurse coming to visit him? In fact, now that he considered it, a sexy nurse coming to his room at four would greatly disturb him, as he had much more important company arriving then. He was finding it difficult enough to get his friends to leave, he couldn't waste even more time trying to shoo a sexy nurse.

Leonard had his eyebrows raised at Howard. "Even if there _was_ a sexy nurse coming, which there isn't because, come on, it's Sheldon" – Sheldon inclined his head appreciatively to his roommate – "She'd be covered from head to foot in a biohazard suit. And you're engaged!"

"I didn't mean for me, I meant for Raj!" Howard said quickly, pulling the astrophysicist in front of him, as though trying to hide himself.

Raj merely rolled his eyes. Perhaps his last encounter with that woman from the cafe while on those pills had made him reluctant to pursue other women at the moment. "Whatever. Sheldon just play your card, and we'll try and finish the game quickly," he insisted.

Sheldon sighed. Well if they were going to be difficult. "My Carrot of Power combined with my Enchanted Bunny defeats your Two Headed Tiger," he said placing his card on the table. Howard and Raj both groaned and began examining their cards for another possible tactic, but Sheldon spoke before either of them could make another move. "The cards left to be drawn are Sulfur, Brimstone, and Necromancer potions. Seeing as the two of you only have Wraiths and Day Walkers and one Enchanted Bunny left, none of these will be useful against mine and Leonard's cards. Leonard's Three Headed Lion coupled with a Necromancer potion will put the two of you to shame. Game, set, match."

The three men stared at Sheldon for a moment, each glancing down at their cards to ensure that he was indeed correct about the outcome of the game. It sometimes amazed the theoretical physicist how people constantly assumed that he was wrong about things. He gave a smug smile of satisfaction when his friends all sighed, realizing that he _had _in fact been right, and began piling up the cards.

Finally, when the three had left, Sheldon was able to relax a little. He had always been very serious about punctuality, but in this instance it was even more important to ensure that he was ready for company at four, especially when it would actually be appreciated this time, unlike with the majority of his social group. While Sheldon very much enjoyed the company of the people he had chosen as friends, he felt it was good to take a break every now and then, especially when the topic of sexy nurses was brought up. A sexy nurse, how absurd. Howard was free to enjoy whatever he liked, but Sheldon simply could not see the appeal or ... sexiness of the scrubs nurses wore these days. Now the medical officer _Star Trek_, uniforms? _That _was the kind of attire he deemed acceptable. He'd feel much more comfortable if the hospital staff would agree to wear those, though he still didn't think he'd find anything sexy about the nurses that worked here wearing them.

It was then that Sheldon's thoughts were interrupted and a wide grin spread across his face as Amy Farrah Fowler, clad in a biohazard suit, came through the door, signalling four o'clock. She was always right on time.

"Good prevening, Sheldon," she said cheerfully. "Ready for a game of Counterfactuals?"

Sheldon smiled and nodded. If he was going to die of whatever disease this was, playing Counterfactuals with Amy would be a good way to go.

**Amy wasn't in TER and I was getting really into the Shamy at that point, and had really wanted Amy to pop up at some point, so I decided to write this. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
